Harry Potter and the Return to The Chamber
by ShortStuff10
Summary: Harry goes back to Hogwarts for his 6th year, and something that has happened in years past is returing... again. Can Harry overcome this challenge? What will happen this year? Can he face these dangers...and live? HIATUS
1. The Summer

Disclaimer: I own nothing (though I wish I did)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Harry Potter and the Return to the Chamber  
  
Ch. 1--The Summer  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was the middle of the summer, and of course the day was hot. Everyone on Privet Drive was inside, and enjoying the cool air of their air conditioners or fans. Well, almost everyone. A teenage boy was outside mowing the lawn of Number 4. This boy was Harry Potter and he was not your normal teen who mowed lawns for money. In fact, Harry was not a normal teen in any way. Harry Potter was a wizard. A wizard who would soon be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for his sixth year there. As Harry stopped the mower, took of his glasses, and wiped his sweaty face, he looked absentmindedly down the street, and wondered what his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were doing right now. 'Probably not mowing any lawns on this extremely hot day,' he thought to himself. 'Especially not Ron, because he doesn't even know what a lawnmower is. Maybe Hermione, but I doubt it.'  
  
"Harry Potter!" came Uncle Vernon's voice from inside the house. "Why did you stop mowing? I want that lawn to be perfect!"  
  
'Then why don't you do it yourself?' Harry thought angrily. He finished a little after lunchtime, extremely hungry. He stepped inside the cool house, feeling the air upon his face. He went into the bathroom and washed his face off and thought to himself. 'Man, even after that talk from Moody at the end of last year, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia still treat me like dirt. Oh, that reminds me, after lunch I have to write to the Order.' He then ate a quick lunch, and raced upstairs. He looked over at Hedwig's cage to see if she was back from delivering his other letter to Ron, which she wasn't. Just as he pulled out some parchment and a quill, Hedwig returned with a letter and a package from Ron, which he opened eagerly right when she got into his room.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
When Hedwig arrived with your letter, she had just noticed Pig  
  
and how he was zooming around my room. She almost forgot to give me  
  
your letter because she wanted to show Pig how to behave. Sorry it  
  
took so long for this letter, but I've been really busy lately. But  
  
anyway, Mum said that you could come and stay here for the rest of the  
  
summer. Send Hedwig back with your answer. I already asked Hermione  
  
to come, and she told me that she could come in a week or so. Fred  
  
and George are doing really well at the shop, and they gave Mum and  
  
Dad some extra money to fix up the house with. My room is much bigger  
  
now. You'll see it when you come here. Hope to see you soon,  
  
Ron  
  
P.S. Sorry that I forgot to write to you on your birthday, I've just  
  
been so busy that I couldn't. So--Happy Birthday Harry!  
  
Harry opened the package, and inside was a cake with sixteen magic candles on it. He then quickly wrote a note to Ron saying thanks for the cake and that he would be glad to come, as long as Ron's parents could come and get him. He then got out more parchment, dipped his quill in some ink, and began to write.  
  
Professor Dumbledore, Head of the Order of the Phoenix;  
  
Hello, I'm again writing for my weekly checkup. Aunt Petunia  
  
is getting a little better at being nice to me, but it taking Uncle  
  
Vernon a lot longer. Dudley is too terrified if of Moody to say  
  
anything to me. Ron invited me to go to the Burrow in a few days. I  
  
hope this is all right, and if it is not, please owl Ron and myself as  
  
soon as possible. Hope you are all well,  
  
Harry  
  
He thought it looked good, and tied both the letters to Hedwig's legs. "Now this one goes to Number 12 Grimmauld Place in London, OK? It's for the Order. This other one goes to Ron. Deliver the one to the Order first," he told Hedwig. She hooted happily, then went off.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
A few days later, Hedwig returned with a letter from each the Order and Ron. He opened the one from the Order first.  
  
Harry,  
  
It is good to hear that your Aunt and Uncle are making an  
  
effort to be nicer to you, but we knew they wouldn't warm up to you  
  
too fast. We think that it is perfectly all right if you want to got  
  
to the Weasley's house. We still expect to receive letters from you  
  
while you are there, but you don't have to write so often.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
The Order of the Phoenix  
  
Harry was glad that he was able to go to Ron's house, and he was about to write to Ron telling him that he could come, but then he remembered that he still had Ron's letter to open.  
  
Harry,  
  
Mum and Dad told me that you wrote to the Order for permission  
  
to come to our house. Did you forget that they are in the Order or  
  
something? You could have just asked them to ask Dumbledore, you  
  
know. I know you did that for your own safety (and also because  
  
Moody told you to), but you still could have come anyway. Mum and I  
  
are coming by Floo powder to pick you up on Saturday. Then we're  
  
going to pick up Hermione on Sunday. See you then,  
  
Ron  
  
Tomorrow was Saturday, so Harry packed up his Hogwarts things, then went downstairs to tell Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia that he was going.  
  
"What do you want?" Uncle Vernon growled at Harry.  
  
"My friend Ron and his Mum are coming tomorrow to pick me up and bring me to their house." Harry replied.  
  
"How are they getting here?" asked Aunt Petunia.  
  
"By Floo Powder." Harry told her.  
  
"Floo Powder?" said Uncle Vernon, puzzled.  
  
"The stuff when the come out of the chimney." said Harry. "You know, they have come here that way before."  
  
"Oh, right. What time are they coming?"  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but probably sometime in the afternoon," Harry told Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Fine, whatever gets you out of here." replied Aunt Petunia. 


	2. The Burrow Again

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Hermione's address. Ch. 2--The Burrow Again  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Around one o'clock the next afternoon Harry had brought his school bags downstairs and sat in the lounge waiting for Ron and Mrs. Weasley. After about 15 minutes of sheer boredom, Harry heard something coming coming from the chimney. "There here!" he shouted.  
  
Ron stepped out of the berth, saw Harry and said, "Hey Harry! Ready to go? Mum's coming in a second to help with your trunks."  
  
Then suddenly Mrs. Weasley came out of the chimney, came over to Harry and wrapped him in a giant hug. "Oh Harry it's so wonderful to see you!" said Mrs. Weasley, enthusiastically.  
  
"It's great to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." said Harry, his voice slightly muffled because of the hug she had wrapped him in.  
  
"Well, we better get going if we want you to be able to get unpacked." she said suddenly.  
  
"Bye, everyone," Harry said to Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley, who was sitting in a corner. He took some Floo Powder from Mrs. Weasley and after Ron had already gone, stood in the chimney and shouted "The Burrow!"   
  
The first thing that Harry noticed when he got inside the Weasley's house was that it was much bigger than the last time he was there.  
  
When Ron saw him looking around the house he said, "Yeah, bigger isn't it? Fred and George are really helping us out."  
  
"Are they moved in at their shop?" Harry asked.  
"No they still live here, but they do spend a lot of time at the shop developing new products and jokes and stuff." Ron told him.  
  
"Cool, hey can I see your new and improved room?" he asked Ron.  
  
"Sure but it is still a little messy from being expanded and stuff. I hope you like it anyway." said Ron. The only thing that Harry could say when he got into Ron's room was "Wow." "Yeah, I like it a lot better now, and I have more room to put all my stuff." said Ron, his ears going pink. They then heard a loud BANG! from downstairs then came some faint voices. "Fred and George are back! They said they were going to close the shop early so they could see you Harry." Ron said.  
  
The boys went downstairs to see the twins, and just as they got down the stairs, Mrs. Weasley asked them to help with dinner, so they never really got to talk to Fred and George. For dinner they had chicken, mashed potatoes, and other delicious foods that Harry loved.  
After dinner he and Ron went upstairs to get ready for bed. Before they fell asleep, Harry pulled out his old photograph album out of his trunk, and looked through all the pictures. He stopped on the picture of his parent's wedding. He looked at the picture of Sirius. It made him sad to see Sirius smiling away and laughing. All that seemed so long ago even though it was only a month or so.  
  
"You all right Harry?" Ron asked, looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Harry replied.  
Ron saw the picture Harry was looking at and said "Oh, I know Harry. Sirius was like a dad to you. I know how you feel."  
"NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL! NO ONE KNOWS HOW I FEEL!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Ok, so I don't know exactly how you feel, but I know you you are sad. Don't worry about it Harry. Sirius is in a better place now." Ron replied.  
  
"I know, but I can't help feeling like it was my fault." Harry said.   
Suddenly Ginny came into the room to tell them to be quiet. "Mum says she can hear you all they way downstairs, so be quiet." After that they turned off the light and went to bed.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
"Harry, HARRY, get up," Ron said, throwing his pillow at him, "Mum says we have to get up to get Hermione soon."  
  
"All right, I'm up, I'm up. What time are we going anyway?" Harry asked, putting his glasses on.  
  
"I dunno, but sometime soon." Ron said, heading out the door. They went downstairs and ate breakfast, and after they were done, Mrs. Weasley announced that it was time to go.  
  
"All right Ron, you first. She lives at 162 Devon Lane in London." When Ron had disappeared, she said "You go next Harry." He felt the rush of green flames around him, and soon he landed with a loud THUD! He stepped out of the chimney, and then he saw Ron dusting himself off, with Hermione's help.  
  
"Harry!" She yelled when she saw him. She gave him a big hug and a light kiss on the cheek. "It's so good to see you!" Then she saw Mrs. Weasley come out. "Hi Mrs. Weasley!"  
  
"Good to see you Hermione! Ready to go?" Mrs. Weasley asked.   
"Well, sort of. My Mum and Dad wanted to talk to you and get to know you better. If that's OK I mean," she added.   
"Of course it's all right, dear."  
  
"C'mon, Harry, c'mon Ron, I'll show you around. I know you've never been here before, so I'll give you the grand tour." said Hermione. As they walked around, the one thing that Harry noticed more than anything else about the Granger's house was that it was very clean. "So. . . what do you think?" Hermione asked, nervously.  
"It's um. . . really clean." said Harry.  
  
"Yeah but it is really nice and big." Ron told Hermione.  
  
"Anyway, how was your summer Hermione? Did you talk to Krum ever?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, a few times, but he's really busy with Quidditch training and all." she replied.  
  
"And speaking of Quidditch, Harry, are you going to try out for Seeker again?" Ron asked.  
  
"I dunno," Harry told him. "I guess it depends if Ginny is still going to be Seeker this year."  
  
"I think she said something about being a Chaser once or twice, but I don't exactly remember." Ron replied.  
  
"And you can ask her when we get home." said Mrs. Weasley, coming up behind them. "Are you ready Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready. Let's go." said Hermione. She then said goodbye to her parents. When they got to the Weasley's house, Ron found Ginny and asked her about being Seeker.  
  
"Oh, I liked being Seeker, but it was harder than I thought. I already wrote to Katie, she's the new Captain you know, telling her that I want to resign and try out for Chaser." Ginny told them. (A/N: What year is Katie Bell in? I don't know. It doesn't really matter though, you'll see why in later chapters.)  
"So are you going to try out, Harry?" asked Hermione.  
  
"I guess so. I liked being on the Quidditch team." he replied.  
Ron interrupted and said "C'mon you guys, Mum needs us to help her with some stuff."   
  
Over the next few days, Harry had a great time. One week later, their Hogwarts letters came, along with how they did on their O.W.L.s.  
"You open yours first Hermione." Ron said.   
"Oh, all right. I guess I will." she said. She opened her letter, and to no one's surprise, there was a prefect badge in it. Next was her O.W.L.s list. She had gotten twelve, just like the elder Weasley boys did when they became prefects and Head Boys (except Hermione would be Head Girl).  
  
"Good job Hermione! I'll open mine next." She opened it, and she noticed that she also had a prefect badge.  
  
"Wow! It looks like the only people in our family who weren't prefects were Fred and George." said Ron.  
  
"Your turn Ron." Ginny told him. Ron opened his letter, and he got ten O.W.L.s, and unlike last year, no prefect badge.  
  
"Well, that's odd," said Hermione, puzzled. "But you still did really well on your O.W.L.s."  
  
"Yeah, it's ok. Being a prefect wasn't actually all that fun." Ron said, even though he looked slightly hurt. "Harry, you next."  
Harry opened his letter and a shiny prefect badge fell out of it.  
"Congratulations Harry!" squealed Hermione. "Open your other letter!" He opened it, and he was glad to see that he had gotten eleven O.W.L.s, which was enough to get into the classes he needed to pursue his career as an Auror.  
  
Since all of them had gotten their book lists, they went to Diagon Alley the next day. They first went into Flourish and Blotts to get their new books. When they got out of the store, they ran into none other than. . . Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Weasels, Potty, and the Mudblood." he said. "It's surprising to see you in a bookshop that isn't secondhand, Weasel."  
  
"I'm more surprised to see you outside, Malfoy, especially because of what we did to your father last year. Is he still in Azkaban, or did he lie his way out?" Ron snapped.  
  
"Yeah, well. . ." Malfoy tried to think of a comeback, but it just wouldn't come.  
  
"Come on you guys, let's go. We don't need to be talking to this scum." said Hermione. The four of them then walked away to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. 


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Here is some thanks:  
  
snowflakey: thank you so much for you reviews. i can't believe you said that i write like JK Rowling! hope you like this chapter! oh, what does LMAO mean? (im stupid)  
  
ibsammy: everyone tells me i am a good writer, and i have read the HP books like a zillion times so i know all about the characters.  
  
MJM*Mudblood: hope you like this chapter, it's a little more mysterious.  
  
Buffy_Girl100: i am going (lol) and thank you so much for being my first reviewer!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Even the sorting hat song. That was made by Leah. The new students were created by "J", Amanda, Shara, Andrea, and myself. Some of them are my friend's names. (so don't kill or sue me guys!)  
  
***NOTE*** the sorting hat song is the same as the one as the first harry potter book. jk rowling owns that one, and once *coughLeahcough* gives me the other one, it will stay that way.  
  
A/N: sry it took so long for this chapter to come up. my computer won't let me upload stuff so i have to do it on my friend's computer. it also took a while cause my email was down and that's how i get it to her. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LEAH BECAUSE SHE WROTE THE SORTING HAT SONG!!!  
  
Ch.3-- Return to Hogwarts  
  
*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Over the next few weeks, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny (A/N: She became part of the trio. What would it be now?) all had a great time. A few days before they had to go back to Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were playing Quidditch while Hermione watched.  
  
"C'mon Ron, you need to practice if you want to stay on the team!" Hermione shouted up to him. She was watching Ginny try to score on Ron. So far, Ron wasn't doing a very good job. "Just save one that Ginny throws!" she yelled, getting frustrated. Meanwhile, Harry was on the other side of the yard, speeding around bugs pretending they were Snitches. The bugs were too slow for Harry's Firebolt, so he flew down to the ground, dismounted his broom and went inside to get a drink. He had gotten about two steps inside the house when he heard two people talking. He stopped, and strained his ears to hear what they were saying.  
  
"I don't care if Dumbledore needs him, I still don't think it is safe. Why does he need him? There must be some other ones at Hogwarts, not just Harry." came Mrs. Weasley's voice. (A/N: Have you ever noticed how when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are arguing about Harry, he always seems to be listening in?)  
  
"Molly, it's a vital point in his plan. I don't like it either, but if Dumbledore needs Harry, we can't interfere with that. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." said Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry then walked back outside, and slumped down against a wall. What were they talking about? What does Dumbledore need me for? Maybe I'll find out when I go back to Hogwarts.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Before Harry knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts. The morning of September 1st Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys were having a very hectic morning. Everyone had to keep running up and down the stairs to find things. Fred and George were still home, and it didn't help that they kept trying to hex people while they were running up and down the stairs. Finally, when everyone was done packing, which was around ten o'clock, they rushed out of the house and got into the cars that Mr. Weasley had borrowed from the ministry. (A/N: You notice how things keep coming from the other books? I don't try to do that, but I think it is just because I've like memorized the books.) They got to the station at around ten forty-five, so they took their time going through the barrier. Since only some people were there, Harry, Ron, and Hermione got a compartment to themselves, while Ginny looked around for her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, who was a sixth year Gryffindor.  
  
"Harry, don't forget that later we have a meeting in the front of the train." said Hermione. "McGonagall sent some letters to the Head Boy and Head Girl to tell them what needs to be done this year."   
  
"Uh, yeah. I wonder who the new Heads are this year. Do you know?" Harry asked Ron and Hermione. Both of them shook their heads. They chatted for a while and then they heard a knock at their compartment door.  
  
"Finally," said Ron, "I was wondering when the food cart was going to come around." But it wasn't the food cart. It was Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
"Well Potter, we meet again." said Malfoy.  
  
"I'm surprised you're still acting like you own everything, Malfoy. You know we can hex you out of this universe if you don't leave." said Harry calmly.  
  
"You know you can't do that Potter. So don't go around convincing yourself that's true. And by the way, my father is out of Azkaban, so don't say anything about him or I'll hex you out of this universe." Malfoy said, and with that, he left.  
  
Suddenly they heard a voice that was magically magnified by a spell. "Will all prefects please report to the front of the train. This will only take a minute."   
  
"See you in a bit Ron," said Harry, handing Ron some Galleons "and if the food cart comes around, get me some stuff, and I don't care what you get, just something. I'll pay you back later."  
  
The only thing that the heads had told Harry and Hermione (and the rest of the prefects) were the new passwords and their duties. The rest of the trip was uneventful, ex and Harry was very glad to see the castle in the distance. Once they had gotten off the train, they heard Hagrid's familiar voice shouting to the first years, "Firs' years! Firs' years, this way. Follow me!" The rest of the school then made their way to the carriages which were pulled by the thestrals.  
  
"Can you guys see them yet?" Harry asked Ron and Hermoine.  
  
"See what?" replied Ron, confused.  
  
"The thestrals. You know they are here, and I was just wondering if you see them." said Harry.  
  
"No." said Hermione, even though she looked like she wanted to see them.  
  
They were then pulled to the school by the carriages. When they got inside the Great Hall, they sat down at the Gryffindor table, and were soon surrounded by first years waiting to be sorted. The Sorting Hat then opened it's "mouth" and began to sing:  
  
"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
  
But don't judge on what you see,  
  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
  
A smarter hat than me.  
  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
  
And I can cap them all.  
  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
  
So try me on and I'll tell you  
  
Where you ought to be.  
  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
  
Set Gryffindors apart;  
  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
Where they are just and loyal,  
  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
  
And unafraid of toil;  
  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
  
If you've a ready mind,  
  
Where those of wit and learning,  
  
Will always find their kind;  
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
  
You'll make your real friends,  
  
Those cunning folk use any means  
  
To achieve their ends.  
  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
  
And don't get in a flap!  
  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"  
  
When the hat was done, everyone clapped and then Professor McGonagall stood up and announced the names:  
  
"Arrison, Jessica"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Baylor, Alisha"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Berkoski, Amanda"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Boies, Abigail"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Boyer, Emily"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Cannon, Brittany"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Carter, Harrison"  
  
"SLYHERIN"  
  
"Carter, Josh"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Cowel, Andrew"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Cunningham, Jared"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Curtis, Wendi"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Delgado, Shara"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Dojic, Andrea"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Doctor, Stephen"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Fernandez, Joy"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Gamby, Rose"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Garenhien, Demetrov"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Gensmore, Justin"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Germanoff, Alex"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Grahm, Ashley"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Jackson, Corey"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Johnson, Kelly"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Jones, Fredrick"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Keller, Jack"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Kimball, Lisa"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Marenhiem, Keri" (A/N: This character is based on me, even though that is not my name.)  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"McLaine, Brian"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Miller, William"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Orwan, Zach"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Paris, Peter"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Pease, Sarah"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Sienfield, Ben"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Slackenbaugh, Nicole"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
"Smith, Jessica"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Sullivan, Lauren"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Thomas, Sean"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Watson, Tony"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Winston, David"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Yarrish, Jackie"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
  
"Zelger, Cassandra"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
After all the first years were seated, Dumbeldore stood up and announced "Since our last year's Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is no longer working here, I am pleased to announced that Fleur Delacour will be taking the position. As some of you may remember, Professor Delacour was part of the Triwizard Tournament two years ago. I hope you will all treat her well, and be glad to help her with English words if she asks you to. That is all the announcements for now. Enjoy the feast and hope all of you sleep well."  
  
Then the food magically appeared on their plates and everyone dug in.   
  
"Did you know that Fleur was working here this year?" asked Ron.  
  
"No," said Harry, "but she had said she wanted to come back and teach to improve her English."  
  
"Oh, right. Do you think she'll remember me?" asked Ron.  
  
"Maybe, because of the way you kept staring at her in fourth year." said Hermione, with a slight giggle.   
  
After everyone was done eating, the food magically disappeared off the plates, and then everyone headed out of the Great Hall. They all went up to the common rooms, and when the new Gryffindors got to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermoine said the new password which was "Desperoddis." When Harry got back to his familiar room, he then flopped on his bed and fell into a deep sleep. 


	4. Quidditch Tryouts

Disclaimer: Umm, I don't own anything except for the new students, and the two new Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and I think that's it.  
  
Thanks to these reviewers: ILUVRONWEASLEY, arodsgrl, OBStar20, snowflakey, Megan, Aly, the Lady Valiant, ShortySwim04, and Kristen. Any who, on to chapter 4!!!  
  
Ch. 4-- Quidditch Tryouts  
  
Harry woke up the next morning to see that he was the only one left in the dormitory. He quickly got dressed, and went down to the Great Hall to meet Ron and Hermione for breakfast.  
  
"What took you so long?" asked Ron, with his mouth full of food (as usual), "When I got up you were still sound asleep."  
  
"Well, I-" Harry started, but was cut off because just then Fleur (now Professor Delacour) walked up to him and asked for a word. Ron looked jealous.  
  
She pulled him away from the house tables and asked, "Ow aff you been Arry?" (A/N: I tried to make Fleur sound French, but I don't think it turned out too well...)  
  
"Um, fine" he replied.  
  
"Zis is kind of embarrassing for moi, but could you elp me wif zings during class? Because you did vin the Triwizard Tournament." she told him.  
  
"Uh, sure. Just as long as it doesn't interfere with my Potions class. Sn-Professor Snape would kill me." Harry said.  
  
"D'accord." Fleur replied (A/N: for all you non-French speakers/takers (people who take French I mean) out there, d'accord means OK in French), Merci, Arry! Harry then walked back to the Gryffindor table, and sat down again.  
  
"What was that all about?" Hermione asked, puzzled.  
  
"She said she wants me to help her during her classes sometimes." said Harry.  
  
"Why?" asked Ron and Hermione, simultaneously.  
  
"Because I beat her at the Triwizard Tournament," said Harry, while giving them the look that said duh.  
  
Ron gave him a quizzical look. "But then why is she the teacher?"  
  
"I dunno, but-" Harry tried to say, but was this time cut off by Dumbledore.  
  
"I have a few announcements to make regarding Quidditch. The first is that everyone who was kicked off their house teams last year because of the now ex-Professor Umbridge, now has the opportunity to become part of the team again. This leads me to my second announcement, which is that Quidditch tryouts will be held for second years and up, on Wednesday after classes. I know this is early, but I have my reasons for making Quidditch earlier this year. That is all the announcements for today."  
  
"So you going for it Harry? I'm still on the team, so I'll be there when you try out." Ron reminded him.  
  
"Uh, thanks Ron." said Harry.  
  
"Welcome," said Ron, though he looked like he was more interested in the food.  
  
Wednesday came rather quickly for Harry. Nothing had really happened over the last few days, except that Harry had found that his new advanced classes were much harder than his regular ones, but it was OK since Hermione was in most of them. Ron was in a few of his classes, so some of the time, Harry was alone (at least he thought he was) in class.  
  
After class on Wednesday, Harry grabbed his Firebolt, and headed down to the Quidditch pitch. He headed off to where Katie was, and waited for the rest of the other students to come. When they were all there, Katie stood up and said,  
  
"Hi everyone, I'm Katie Bell, and I"m this year's Gryffindor team captain. We already have a Keeper, a Chaser, and two Beaters. If you haven't figured it out already we need two Chasers and a Seeker. The Keeper is Ron Weasley, the beaters are Andrew Kirke and Jack Sloper, and I'm the Chaser. Will all of you who are trying out for a Chaser please stand here, and everyone for Seeker stand here."  
  
First the Chasers tried out. Their task was to score on Ron, and then to see how well they could dodge the other players. Then the Seekers. They had to get the Snitch as quickly as they could, while dodging many obstacles. Harry was by far the fastest for the Seekers, so he was hoping he got the position. Harry went to bed that night extremely nervous because tomorrow they would find out who made the team.  
  
Harry had slept very badly that night, so the next morning he got up around 7:00. He got dressed and went over to the bulletin board outside the common room. he looked at the list of new positions: Chasers:  
  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Elijah Curkston  
  
Harry was not surprised to see Ginny's name on the list. She was a superb chaser. he then looked down at the Seeker part. It said...  
  
HAHA!!!! CLIFFIE!!! (I'm evil) you'll have to see who makes it! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I know it's short (I wrote most of it in an hour and during English class) but I really wanted to update again. Plz Review!! P.S. A cookies to people who can tell me what Fleur means in French! (NO CHEATING!!!) Plz R&R!! 


	5. The Prediction

Thanks to: simpleinsanity, ILUVRONWEASLEY, the Lady Valiant, greatguru5567, OBStar20 '' means thoughts  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Elijah Curkston, and some of the other people in the story. Amanda and Kelly are real people. (hope you like how i made your personalities guys!)  
  
Ch. 5-- The Prediction  
  
It said...  
Seeker: Harry Potter  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and began to make his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was so delighted that he was on the team again, that he barely noticed where he was going. He turned, and ran smack into someone.  
  
"Oh, sorry," said Harry. He looked to see whom it was that he had run into, and to his slight horror, it was Cho Chang. " It's all right," she said. This made Harry blush.  
  
"How are you doing Harry?" she asked.  
  
"F-Fine."  
  
"  
That's good. Well, see you around!" she said, then rushed off. Harry thought to himself, Why am I still so shy around her? I thought I got over it. He got down to the Great Hall and was not surprised to see that it was not very crowded. He did see that there were three Gryffindor first years sitting at the end of the table, giggling and looking his way. Harry caught part of their conversation.  
  
"Yeah, do you guys know who that is?" asked one of them.  
  
"Well, duh Kelly, he is the Boy Who Lived, and everyone knows who he is," said another.  
  
"Well, I didn't until you pointed him out to me. Amanda, you know I'm a muggle-born," snapped one of them.  
  
"Sorry, Keri, but I'm just not used to being around people that are muggle-borns. I have nothing against you, it's just that I grew up around all wizards. Amanda declared.  
  
"It's OK. I'm just still getting used to this magic stuff. Even though I've been here for a week, everything is still so strange." stated Keri.  
  
"It's cool. Did you guys finish the Transfiguration homework because I-" Kelly was saying, but just then Ron came down and said, "Congrats Harry! We'll be on the same team again! Oh, and Katie said that practice starts on Friday."  
  
"Thanks Ron, but I would really like to get some breakfast. Can we please eat now?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure!" Ron exclaimed. Ron's mind was always on food, so getting breakfast was more important than Quidditch was at the moment. Hermione came down soon after and joined them. Harry wasn't talking much and look kind of dazed so she asked, "Harry, you OK? You seem awfully quiet. Is anything wrong?"  
  
"No, I'm just a little tired. Don't worry about it. I'm fine." But something was really troubling him. He was thinking about what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about that day at the Burrow. He can remember what Mr. Weasley had said a few weeks ago: "Molly, it's a vital point in his plan. I don't like it either, but if Dumbledore needs Harry, we can't interfere with that. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." For some reason, Harry had thought that he would know what Mr. Weasley was talking about by now. He had wondered about it before, and now that Quidditch tryouts were over, it was starting to bother him. 'What was he talking about anyway... 'Ron woke Harry out of his trance. "C'mon mate, we've got Divination next, and you know it'll take forever to get up to the North Tower, so we'd better get going."  
  
They got up to leave and Harry was sure he could hear Hermione mutter something that sounded a lot like "Old fraud."  
  
The boys walked up to the North Tower just in time. Professor Trelawney greeted them with her usual bug eyes and her misty voice. Right now they were studying advanced crystal gazing. "Will all of you please open your books to page 203, about reading someone else's mind through the crystal ball. This is an extremely advanced art, so you must put all your efforts toward this. One of you will be the crystal-gazer, and the other will be concentrating very hard on one certain sentence, and the partner will try to figure out what the other is saying. You may look in the book to help you with your mind-reading. Please begin."  
  
"OK," said Ron, "I'll be the gazer first. Better to get it over with."  
  
"Sure," said Harry, but he wasn't really paying attention. He was still thinking about what Mr. Weasley had said.  
  
"OK, so you're thinking about someone else. Is that right?" Ron asked, getting Harry out of his daze for the second time that morning.  
  
"Yeah, that's right. Let me think of something else." Harry said. 'If Ron figures out what I was thinking about, Trelawney will definitely have a huge fit. She'll want to analyze me or something. I've got to calm down. It was probably nothing important.' Harry tried to convince himself this, but in the back of his mind he knew it was no use. It was still troubling him. "You know what Ron, let me have a try with that crystal ball." Harry said, and then he pushed his other thoughts to the back of his head.  
  
So did you like it? Sry it took so long to post, but I had a big case of writer's block. Plz review. I would love that. Oh and these ppl got cookies: ILUVRONWEASLEY and Sindhu. This is ShortStuff10, signing out! 


	6. Ron

Disclaimer: The only people I own are Elijah Curkston and the three girls. Technically, I don't own the girls (Except Keri) because they are my actual friends! GET THAT IN YOUR HEAD! (I like using caps today) Oh, and ' ' means thoughts.

Thanks: Phionexfan- Thanks for reviewing! I hope this chapter is good because I've had writer's block for like, ever now.

Aly- Yeah, I updated. Can't you tell? Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I will NOT send you an email. I'll just tell you in class. And what's with the orange juice thing?

ILUVRONWEASLEY (Dude)- I updated, and I hope it's good cuz if it stinks, you gotta tell me. I'll talk to you later! -Ding

OBStar20- You have major probs. The duck thing was odd, but then again that's how u are. Did you finally really read it? If you didn't... I know where you live! (lol im crazy but u know that) HAHAHA UPDATE!

snowflakey- Thanks for reviewing again! You got Fleur's name so you get a cookie!

Chapter 6- Ron

At dinner that night, Harry noticed the three Gryffindor girls looking in his direction again. He knew that they were talking about him. It made him blush slightly because he had noticed that more and more girls were beginning to like him.

"Harry, mate, did you see those girls looking at you? Wonder what's up?" Ron said.

"Isn't it obvious Ron? They like Harry. Ha! And they're only eleven!" snorted Hermione.

"Yeah, well, I... um saw them this morning talking about me," Harry blushed again.

Malfoy then came up behind them and said, "Aww, how cute. The little first-years fancy Potty." Then he yelled to the entire Great Hall, "Harry Potter likes eleven-year-olds!"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!" screamed Harry. The whole hall went silent. A few seconds later the chatter started up again and Harry calmed down.

"You'd best watch yourself, Malfoy. Now that Harry's back on the Quidditch team we're going to beat you...again," Ron said smugly.

"Well, let's just hope the dementors don't get Potter...again," Malfoy retorted. As he left, Harry swore that he could hear Malfoy humming "Weasley Is Our King."

Ron smacked himself in the head. "Oy! Harry forgot to tell you! Katie said we have practice tomorrow night on the pitch. She told me to remind you yesterday, but it slipped my mind. I only forgot because of how I was doing well in Divination."

At that, Hermione opened her mouth and said, "WHAT? You did well in that old fraud's class? I didn't think it was possible. Ronald Weasley, predicting the future...I've never heard of such a thing."

"It wasn't really predicting the future, we were just reading each other's minds with a crystal ball. Nothing too difficult," he said, jamming a piece of jellied toast into his mouth.

Hermione just sat there, her mouth hanging open, muttering nonsense.

"Um, Hermione, you might want to close your mouth, because you're letting all the flies in." Harry said sarcastically. "Besides, we have homework to finish. Snape's essay is due in three days and I have yet to start it."

(A/N: This part takes place the next night cuz it's gonna be practice.)

"Alright now you little Quidditch players-well maybe not little," Katie said, looking up at Ron. "OK, time to see what you can do. Ginny and Elijah, please mount your brooms and when I blow the whistle, try to score on Ron. Ready, three, two, one TWWWWEEEEEETTT!"

Ginny and Elijah both raced up, with Ginny holding the Quaffle. She flew up and down, as if pretending to avoid players on an invisible team. She did a side roll, and then quickly tossed the Quaffle to Elijah, who then flew past Ron and got it into the middle goal hoop. Everyone on the Gryffindor team cheered, but Katie scowled. "RON!" she screamed, "HOW COME YOU CAN'T BLOCK A SHOT MADE BY CHASERS ON YOUR OWN TEAM? ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE IS YOUR SISTER! IS IT REALLY THAT DIFFICULT?" She stormed around for about ten more minutes and then finally said, "Jack, Andrew, go up and hit the buldgers around while Ginny and Elijah still try to score on Ron. Don't hit them too hard because we don't need any injuries this early in the season." They practiced for a little while, while Harry watched. He noticed that Ron sometimes had a quizzical look on his face when one of the plays Katie showed Ginny, Elijah, Jack, and Andrew didn't always go correctly. Finally Katie said, "Harry, get up here! I'm letting the Snitch go, but give it a few minute's head start!" She flew away, and Harry counted to 180 and then raced up to find the Snitch. He easily found it because of the reflection of the late afternoon sun on it. He smiled as he caught it, thinking, '_This is the life_.'

After practice, while they were walking back to the castle, Harry saw Ron run up to Katie and try to tell her something, but she just swatted him off like a fly on her face. Ron shrugged and waited for Harry to catch up. "What was that all about?" he asked.

"Nothing. I was going to tell her what might help some of her plays, but she didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment." Ron replied. "I had some new ideas for some plays, but I want an opinion first. So will you look at them for me? You know, tell me if they're good."

"Sure. I'm not the best with plays, but I'll try my best to help."

"Thanks, mate."

When they got back into the common room, Ron ran upstairs to their dorms to get his plays. When Harry told Hermione about they new plays she said, "What? All this time I thought he was doing homework, and he was creating Quidditch plays? That boy confuses me."

"Got 'em!" Ron yelled as he came running down the stairs. This made quite a few people yell "SSHH" back to him. "Sorry," he muttered, under his breath. He thrusted them at Harry, who looked stunned at how many papers Ron had given him. Harry glanced at them quickly, and he saw the most complicated looking diagrams in the world. It reminded him of when Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor Quidditch captain. Every play was detailed with little symbols for each player. Harry found he could follow them pretty well, except for the part of Ron's bad handwriting. He had to admit, most of these plays looked like they would work, and they were only on parchment.

"Ron, these are great! If Katie would actually look at these, and I'm not saying she won't, we'd have an awesome chance of winning every game!" Harry said.

"Thanks Harry! Turn them over, I even thought up what the other team might do to block them."

Harry turned them over, and sure enough, there were many smaller symbols on it, all moving around, swerving and dodging. Harry was amazed. He finally said, "Ron, you're going to be a great Quidditch player someday." Ron smiled and his ears went pink.


	7. Repetitive Lessons

Disclaimer: 6 Words... I Do Not Own Harry Potter.  
  
Thanx:  
  
Lady Valiant- Yay!! PUT UR STORY UP!!!!! Call or something about ur schedule too!  
  
OBStar20- Mad, mad, crazy duck. Hope u have fun on vacation!!!  
  
ILUVRONWEASLEY (A.K.A. Dude)- lol it was called ron... ur usually supposed to look at the chapter titles... Oh! and my vacation was mucho fun!  
  
HP fan- thanks a million for reviewing!!! I love it when ppl tell me I sound like J.K. when I'm writing... such an honor... lol  
  
otakuannie- thank u for saying im original... hehe sugar is good  
  
Chapter 7- Repetitive Lessons  
  
The next day, Harry was leaving Charms when Professor McGongall came up to him.  
  
"Potter..."  
  
"Yes, Professor?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore wanted me to find you. He said that you need to go to his office after your last class, which I now see is done. The password this year is 'Fizzing Whizbees.' That is all. You may go now." she said.  
  
Harry turned to leave, but McGonagall stopped him. "And make sure no one sees you entering his office," she told him, then left.  
  
Harry made his way to Dumbledore's office, and came upon the familiar gargoyle statue. He checked to see if anyone was around, and in a loud whisper said, "Fizzing Whizbees." The gargoyle came to life, stepped aside, and allowed Harry onto the staircase. He climbed up it, came to the door that led to the office, and knocked.  
  
"Come in!" Harry heard a voice say from inside. He opened the door and stepped inside. The office was very familiar , there were still the shiny gizmos, (A/N: I LOVE that word... hehe, sry for the interruption.) many books, and even the sword that Harry had found in his second year. Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix, was on the stand by his desk.  
  
"Hello there, Harry," said a voice from behind him. Harry turned around to see Dumbledore above him on a ladder, putting away a book. "I was just putting away a book I had finished last night. I had fallen asleep right after I finished the last page," he chuckled.  
  
"That's very nice, Professor, but could you possibly tell me why I was sent here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course, of course. You see, with the threat of Voldemort ever growing, I assume you realize that certain there are certain measures needed to be taken in order to keep him 'out of your head.'"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"As you also may notice, Harry, I still cannot look you directly in the eye, because of what had happened last year. This is why I want you to continue your Occulmency lessons with Professor Snape."  
  
"But why SNAPE of all people? Why not you?" Harry demanded.  
  
"Safety precautions," explained Dumbledore calmly.  
  
Harry sighed and sat down in a chair by Dumbledore's desk. Things always seemed to happened to him, and he was getting pretty tired of it. He sat there for a few minutes until Dumbledore said, "That was all I needed you for, Harry. You may go back to your common room now. But since it is getting late, how about going to the Great Hall for dinner instead? And also, your first lesson is tomorrow night."  
  
Harry left the office, and although he was not hungry, he headed down to the Great Hall anyway. He knew he could find Ron, and maybe Hermione, there. When he got there, Ron called out, "Oi, Harry, you alright?"  
  
Hermione piped up, "Yeah, you look a little off."  
  
Harry sat down next to Ron, and said in a whisper, "Dumbledore wants me to continue my Occulmency lessons again this year with Snape."  
  
"It is probably for the best, even though you don't like the idea," Hermione commented.  
  
Both Harry and Hermione looked over at Ron, who had his mouth full of food.  
  
"Sorry, did you say something?" he asked, looking quite confused.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry's just said that Dumbledore told him he must continue his Occulmency lessons again."  
  
Ron pulled a face. "With Snape?" Harry nodded. "Sorry mate," Ron said, then going back to his food.  
  
Harry slept horribly that night. Dreams of Snape finding out every little detail about him, and turning him into many different animals. He woke with a start. Then he remembered something, 'That must have been what Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were talking about. It all fits. I couldn't be the only person taking Occlumency. And it is probably more than just a safety precaution,' he reassured himself. He fell back asleep, feeling much better than he had earlier that day.  
  
"Potter, it is also my displeasure to be in a classroom with you after everything is done, but TRY HARDER! And STOP USING YOUR WAND!!!" Snape screamed at Harry for the fourth time that night. It was his first Occlumency lesson, and Snape had already lost his temper. Everything that Harry had tried to remember from last year had completely disappeared. "Ready, now I'm going to try this again on the count of three. One, two, three!" Snape burst into Harry's mind, and it seared with pain. He tried blocking out every memory he could, but Snape was too strong.  
  
"EXPELLARMIUS!" Harry shouted, knocking Snape off his feet. "Sorry, professor."  
  
"It looks like we're done today, Potter. Come back tomorrow, and you'd better have improved."  
  
Harry walked back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, said the passoword, "Desperoddis," walked into the Gryffindor common room, and sat down on a char, exhausted.  
  
"How was your lesson, Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Exhausting, I can't remember a single thing from last year," he replied.  
  
"That's not good, mate. But I know something even worse," Ron said.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, sitting up.  
  
"Katie's just resigned from Quidditch captain," he said solemnly.  
  
Sorry I made you guys wait for such a long time for this story to be updated. Is this a good apology? lol I'm just kidding. I'm going on vacation (again!!) in a week or so... and when I go I'll try to work on one of my stories!!! Please R/R!! -ShortStuff10 


	8. Teachers and Talk of Tryouts

Reviews: (only two last time? can we try to make it to 50? that would make me soooo happy!)

ILUVRONWEASLEY: (aka Dude) I updated, and yea, so Katie's captain no more! I bet we can all guess who will be captain! ;)

Caroline: thanks for reading my story! I love it when my friends do that, and even review!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!

Chapter 8- Teachers and Talk of Tryouts

"What do you mean Katie's resigned?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"Exactly what I said," muttered Ron. "McGonagall said that tryouts for the new captain would be tomorrow. Do you think I should-"

"Ron! You should tryout!" exclaimed Hermione. "I mean, you and Harry are always talking about Quidditch and plays and things, so why not? It'd be perfect!"

"I was just gonna say-" started Ron, but was cut off by Harry this time.

"Yeah Ron, you should! I would but I've got Prefect duties and my 'lessons.' Plus, you're so much better at thinking up plays and maneuvers than I am!" He glanced at Hermione. "And Hermione, since when have you cared about Quidditch?"

She blushed. "Since you two never stop talking about it. It gets annoying really," she admitted. Ron stifled a laugh.

"When are tryouts?" asked Harry curiously.

"I already told you mate." Ron rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Hermione, even though it was a bit girly. "They're tomorrow afternoon. Everyone who wants to try out has to bring in sample plays. Katie will be judging. Then she'll pick somebody. She also said that she still wanted to be on the team, if possible"

"What do you mean, 'if possible'?" Hermione wondered, the red on her cheeks gone now.

"I think it means that if someone who doesn't play on the team gets it, she won't be on the team. But if someone on the team becomes captain, she'll stay." explained Ron. He looked at the mildly confused face of Hermione. "Could you understand that?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yes, but only because it came from you Ron."

The next morning Harry awoke to Seamus, Ron, Dean, and Neville talking. He heard Dean's voice, "We should wake him up. We've got her class first and I want to get a good seat."

"You know he doesn't care about that. He got to help her in the Tournament, remember?" came Seamus's voice. Harry understood that by "her" they were referring to Fleur. He attempted to roll to the side of the bed and get up, but went too far and fell off with an "oof."

"Good! You're up! Get dressed quickly so we can get to Defense Against the Dark Arts!" Ron said quickly, practically pulling him off of the floor and to his trunk. Harry sleepily got dressed while the other boys waited downstairs for him. He stumbled down the stairs and got to the portrait.

"C'mon Harry! Dean went to get us some toast so we could get to class early! Let's go!" Ron said, dragging him for the second time that morning.

A few seconds later Dean came running up behind them, holding some toast. "Here," he panted.

"Thanks," Ron said, shoving the toast into his mouth. "C'mon, let's go now! Class starts in twenty-five minutes!"

Harry stopped in his tracks. "Twenty-five minutes? You dragged me out of bed for that? I could be still sleeping now!"

"Told you he wouldn't care," Seamus muttered.

"Well, you're up now, so let's go!" Ron said. Grumbling, Harry allowed himself to be dragged to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. The other boys ran to the front of the room, not surprised to see some Hufflepuffs sitting in the front. Ron sighed and took a seat behind Ernie MacMillan (A/N: what's Ernie's last name?). Harry sat next to Ron, who was looking dreamily at the front of the classroom. Harry glanced around the room to see all of the other boys had the same dazed look on their faces. Harry didn't always like going to DADA because Fleur constantly asked for his help. He wondered what they would be doing today, and what help she would want. He hated getting the evil glares from Ron and his fellow Gryffindors, but he couldn't really do anything about it. Harry sighed.

"Thinking of women out of your league, Potter?" Harry heard a voice say behind him. He turned around to see Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle walking into the room.

"What?" Harry replied, his anger growing.

"You heard me, Potter." Malfoy retorted, the smirk on his face becoming wider. "No wonder Professor Delacour calls on you all the time, she must be getting something 'special' from you."

"You little-" Ron started, coming out of his daze.

"Watch yourself Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, coming into the room. "We don't need a fight today guys. Sod off Malfoy."

"Feisty today, aren't we, Mudblood?" Malfoy sniggered. He left and sat down across the room, next to Crabbe and Goyle. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down next to Harry and Ron.

"Nice going Hermione," Ron said happily. "I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that to Malfoy."

"It's always a good thing to hear you insult Malfoy first thing in the morning," Harry laughed, then yawned.

"Didn't you get enough sleep Harry?" Hermione asked. She lowered her voice, "Did you have any 'special' dreams about you-know-what?"

"No, nothing of the sort. Ron here just dragged me out of bed to get a good seat in class," Harry yawned again.

At that moment, Fleur walked into the room. "Good morning clazz. I 'ope all of you had a nice breakfast, or in France as we say, le petit déjeuner." As she spoke the French, Harry looked around and saw just about every boy in the room zoning off and drooling on their books and parchment. He tried not to laugh. He was used to this already, the boys in the class drooling and the girls giving evil glares to Fleur, jealous as they were. "Today ve vill be learning about ze Patronus Charm. Can anzyone tell me vhat ze charm does?"

Hermione's hand shot up. "The Patronus Charm is very complicated, beyond Ordinary Wizarding Levels. The Charm will turn into a sort of animal, depending on who cast the spell. In order to cast this spell, one must think of a happy memory so the Patronus can protect them. The Patronus is used against dark creatures, such as dementors."

"Très bien, Miss Granger." Fleur looked down at something on her desk. "It zayz 'ere that Miss Granger and Mr. Potter can both produce a Patronus Charm. Vould ze two of vous like to de… deme… Oh, vhat's the word?"

"Demonstrate?" a Ravenclaw boy yelled from near the back of the classroom.

"Oui, demonztrate. Could you, merci?" She pleaded.

Slowly Harry and Hermione got up from their seats. They walked to the front of the classroom. "Miss Granger, you first," Fleur instructed. Harry watched Hermione close her eyes, trying to think of a good memory. Suddenly she shouted "Expecto Patronum!" and a rather large otter slowly came out of her wand. The class ooh'd and aaaw'd, watching Hermione's otter "swim" across the room. Finding no present danger, it seemed to melt away into the air.

"Felicitacions! Très bein Miss Granger! Ten points to Gryffindor!" Fleur exclaimed, excited to see a well-done Patronus. "Monsieur Potter, s'il vous plaît." She narrowed her eyes, waiting to see Harry's power.

Harry also closed his eyes, trying to think of a happy thought. _'Something happy, something happy.'_ He thought to himself. He kept thinking of Sirius's death, and that would not help him create a good Patronus. He suddenly remembered a semi-happy thought, of when he got to go to Grimmauld Place earlier that year. The charm came to Harry's lips before he realized it, it was such routine to him. To his happiness, a shining silver stag came out of his wand. It charged around the room, stopping in front of Malfoy, who was looking absolutely terrified. The stag, finding no danger, disappeared into thin air, just as Hermione's otter had.

"Très, TRÈS, bien, 'arry. Twelve points pour Gryffindor. Ze two of you may take your zeats." Hermione and Harry sat down, obviously embarrassed. "Clazz, zat is 'ow you conjure a Patronus Charm. Obviously eet is much 'arder ven zhere is real danger around, but now you zee vhat one may look like. Moi, I cannot produce a Patronus unless I am een a very bright room. I zink zis room will be efficient, so let me give it a try." She pointed her wand at the ceiling, and the class waited for her Patronus. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Fleur screamed. Harry realized she must have had to try harder than he or Hermione did, seeing as she probably wasn't as powerful. But she knew a lot. Fleur's Patronus was in the shape of a cat, feeble but strong. The boys in the room applauded as Fleur's cat slowly disappeared. "I realize my Patronus is not as interesting as 'ermione's or 'arry's, but yet eet is my personal one. Homework pour next time is to vrite an essay on ze Patronus charm. 'arry and 'ermione are excused from the assignment, as long as zey offer to 'elp any other student that wishes it. You may all practice zee charm on your ovn time, but I must varn you zat zings don't always 'appen ze first time you try it. Zee you next time!"

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione got up to leave the classroom, Malfoy came in front of them. "Oh look at me, I'm the great-and-powerful Potter. I can produce a Patronus whenever I want," he said mockingly.

"Don't you make fun of Harry you evil little slime ball," Ron said, through gritted teeth. "I swear Malfoy, make another crack like that and you'll wish you never were born." Ron started to walk briskly to Malfoy, his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Ron, just leave it. Besides, you have to save your energy for later," Hermione said impatiently.

I FINALLY UPDATED! I'm sooooo sorry, everyone. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I updated until the other day, so I figured I should update. School's been really stressful, and finals are coming up sometime next month, so don't expect another update until I start summer vacation! I CAN'T WAIT FOR JULY 16th! Please REVIEW!

ShortStuff10


End file.
